A communication network designing system that changes an operating method of a communication network and a communication network configuration on the basis of the configuration and an operation state of the communication network is proposed (for example, see Patent Documents 1 to 3.).
FIG. 8 is a block diagram showing an example of a conventional communication network designing system. A communication network designing apparatus 88 configured by a user interface 81, a network information collecting unit 83, a network designing unit 85, a network database 86, a network setting unit 87, and a network information collection determining unit 82 is connected to a communication network 89. The network information collecting unit 83 collects pieces of network information such as an operation state of the communication network 89 and stores the information in the network database 86. At this time, in order to prevent collected data from being large in a large-scale network, network operation state information required for communication network design restrictively collected by a designation from the network information collection determining unit 82. The user interface 81 accepts a request condition such as service quality from a network administrator and priorities of links. The network designing unit 85 proposes design or design change of the communication network 89 to satisfy a request condition from a user on the basis of the network information stored in the network database 86. The network setting unit 87 performs a setting or a setting change of the communication network 89 on the basis of proposal contents from the network designing unit 85.
On the other hand, a social networking site (SNS or YASNS) operated by a network group to structure a social network on a communication network is provided. At the social working site, a function of exposing an address or a profile of a member participating in a social network on a communication network or a function of forming a new social association are provided.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2002-300206
[Patent Document 2] JP-A No. 05-268245
[Patent Document 3] JP-A No. 11-068750